Big Four and The Sphere's of Change
by SmilesBerry
Summary: Hiccup, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel are in for the biggest journey of their lives. Going to Hogwarts means ANYTHING can happen and well, they make new friends, find love, make enemies and just be, well, 11 year olds! (sorry SUCK at summaries) (THIS IS THE RE-WRITE OF MY STORY 'Rise of the Big Four')


_***Normal POV***_

Hiccup sighed as he closed his trunk. He had his wand in his pocket; 11 inch, hornbeam wood wand with a mermaid scale core. He remembered when he had gotten his letter, and frankly it had scared the out of him, his brother, and his dad when it happened.

_~flashback~_

**Hiccup and Tyler were heading inside their house after catching fish down at the lake. Their father, Stoick, was waiting by the door for them.**

**As Tyler and Hiccup were just about to walk into the house when something came crashing down in front of the two, scaring all three of them, though Stoick and Tyler would never admit it. **

"**WHAT IN THORS NAME?!" Stoick yelled.**

**A small dragon popped his head out, an envelope in its mouth. It waltzed right up to Hiccup, dropping the letter at Hiccup's feet. Hiccup slowly bent down and picked up the envelope. It read:**

_Mr. H. Haddock._

_The son of the Mayor_

_3. Dragon Drive_

_Surel,_

_Berk_

**Hiccup eyes widened and he turned the letter over in his hands, quickly opening it. **

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc. Supreme Mugwump)**_

_**Dear Mr. Haddock,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and Equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl, but no later than 31 July. **_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_Neville Longbottom_

_**Neville Longbottom**_

_**Deputy Headmaster.**_

"**I-I was accepted! I get to go to Hogwarts!" Hiccup cheered happily.**

**Tyler stared at him surprised, but grinning. "We get to go to school together Hic!"**

_~Flashback End~_

He heard footsteps coming down the hall of the motel they're staying in. The door opened to reveal Stoick.

His father walking into the room and closed the door behind him. "Hiccup, are you ready to go?" His father asked as he walked over to the 11 year old wizard. "We need to get to Kinds Cross Station." Hiccup stood up nodding, "Yeah, I'm finished."

Stoick smiled at Hiccup as he reached down and picked up the boys trunk. At this Hiccup gave his father a very annoyed look. "Gee, thanks Dad."

Ignoring Hiccup's sarcasm, though Stoick smirked a little, turned to the boy. "Do you have everything you need: wand, owl, textbooks?" Hiccup nodded and handed the list over to his father. It was the second letter that had been in the envelope from Hogwarts.

It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of **_**WITHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

**COURSE BOOKS**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_**A History of Magic**_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Magical Theory**_

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

_By Emeric Switch_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

_By Arsenius Jigger _

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_By Newt Scamander_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

_By Quentin Trimle_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT **

_1 wand_

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 telescope _

_ 1 set brass scales_

_Student's may also bring, if they desire, an owl __**OR**__ a cat __**OR**__ a toad._

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsicle-Pocus_

Lucinda Thomsicle-Pocus

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Stoick read over the letter as he checked all of Hiccup's stuff. As his dad did this, Hiccup grabbed his owls, Torch, cage. Once his dad was finished, he closed the trunk and picked it up again, ready to leave.

"Hey, Dad, Where's Toothless?"

Stoick let out a soft, annoyed, sigh.

"How many times must I tell you not to call your brother that?" This only resulted in an eye roll from Hiccup, as well as a smirk. "He's waiting for us at Kings Cross Station."

Hiccup chuckled at his dad, though in the end the two left the hotel, smiling.

* * *

"Mum!" Merida whined, clutching her acceptance letter in one hand and her wand; 13 inches, maidenhair wood, with a pixie wing core. Thought said girl couldn't help but smile as she remembered when she got her letter.

_~flashback~_

**Merida was outside (like usual) riding her horse through the forest behind her house. She was outside practicing her archery (nothing new).**

**She was shooting an arrow at a target that was made out of a tree. Right as she shot the arrow a letter floated down in front of the arrow and was shot into the tree along with the arrow. Right as Merida saw the letter she pulled on her horse's reins. "WHOA! Angus!" **

**She jumped off the back of her horse once Angus stopped and she ran over to the tree, grabbing the arrow and letter. She pulled the letter off the arrow and saw her name on the back of it. She quickly opened the letter and read it over before squealing, jumping on Angus and riding home.**

_~flashback end~_

"Mum!" Merida shouted again, whining. "We nee' ta go or we ar' gin' ta miss da train!"

Elinor turned towards Merida, unhappy. "Merida! A lady does no' shou'!" Elinor reprimanded in a very calm but serious tone. This only resulted in getting an eye roll from her daughter. "Aye don' even kno' why aye try anymo'…"

Merida glared at her mother as Elinor sighed, shaking her head. A rather large hand came down and rested on a Elinor's shoulder. "Aye Elinor. Le' the girl be; plu' the lassy doe' have a poin'; an Aye doub' ye wan' her ta miss her firs' year!"

Elinor turned to look at her husband, Fergus. "Yer righ' it woul' be un-lady li' ta miss her firs' year. Le's go Merida. Fergus go ge' ta boys why don' ya?"

The 11 year old fiery haired girl started bouncing in excitement as she followed her mother towards the train station.

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting on her bed in her room. Her mother was out at the store getting groceries. She sighed softly as she drew picture in her sketch book.

She began to sing softly to herself as she waited for her mother to get back so they could go to Kings Cross Station. Pascal, her chameleon, was sitting on the 11 year olds head. The young witches wand; 9 inch, blossom wood wand with a dementors tear core, was set neatly in her bag, a purple bag with a giant yellow sun on the front. "Hello Pascal. Can you believe it? I'm going to HOGWARTS. I still remember getting my letter~"

_~flashback~_

**Rapunzel was doing what she does every day, painting on her walls in all different designs. As she painted, she began painting something she has never seen before, but she couldn't stop painting it even if she wanted to.**

**As she painted the picture she noticed that she had begun to paint an envelope as well as painting/writing words.**

_Miss R. Corona._

_The Young Mistress_

_6 Sunshine Lane_

_Light,_

_Corona_

**Once Rapunzel had painted/written the last word and was finally able to stop, the small painting of the envelope (letter) began to glow brightly, before popping out of the wall and floating down into her hand. Rapunzel's eyes widened as she turned it over, saw the seal and opened it.**

_~flashback end~_

"OH Rapunzel~! Are you ready to go?" Mother Gothel asked as she walked into the room, her crimson red robes flowing with her.

"Yes Mother!" Rapunzel jumped up, grabbed her bad and ran towards her mom, Pascal hidden in her hair.

"Mother do you think I will be able to make lots of friends?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm sure you will," Gothel smiled softly down at the young 11 year old girl.

* * *

"Jack! Do you have to go?" 7 year old Emma whined. Jack sighed as he looked down at his little sister that his little sister that is, at the moment, clinging to his leg.

"But Emma, I have to go. But I promise I will be back for Christmas," Jack promise as he knelt down in front of her.

She pouted as she held Jack's wand in her hand, not letting him have it. It was a pure white wand, 13 inch, yew wood, with a Basilisk venom core. Jack kissed her head, distracting her so he was able to slip his wand out of her grasp and slip it into his pocket.

Emma's big brown eyes bore down into Jack's matching brown eyes. Arms wrapped around Emma's waist and pulled her away. "Thanks mom," Jack smiled softly at Toothiana, though everybody either calls her Tooth or Tiana.

"You're welcome sweetie. Do you have everything packed and ready for Hogwarts?" She asked as Jack's Dad and adopted brothers came into the room. Aster and Sandy were adopted by Jack's parents, and even so they are all very close.

"Yeah, I made sure to double check everything on the letter. Sandy did as well for me," Sanderson, otherwise known as Sandy, nodded as he handed Jack the letter.

_~flashback~_

**Jack and Emma were outside, dragging Aster I might add, grinning their heads off. "Come on Aster! Have a snowball fight with us! Please!" Jack begged, grinning wider, if possible.**

"**Leave me be ya bloody ankle bitters! Let me go!" Aster shouted trying to get away from the two siblings. Jack finally let go and ran off, as he was running, he picked up some snow, made a snowball and launched it at Aster; hitting him square in the forehead. **

"**JACKSON LESSLY OVERLAND FROST!" Aster screeched, making said brunette laugh hysterically, even after being called by his full name. Aster looked down at the 7 year old Emma and smirked, she shared a knowing smirk with him and nodded. They both began quickly making snowballs. While Jack wasn't paying attention, Aster launched the first snowball, effectively smacking Jack right in the face.**

**Jack fell backwards, wide eyed and utterly surprised. He was then even more surprised when the snowball became an envelope (letter) and floated down to land softly onto Jack's face. Jack sat up and pulled it off his face, tearing it open once he saw his name on it.**

_~flashback end~_

"Well then let's get going," Tiana smiled. She turned around to find her husband gone. "NORTH! Let's go!" said man came running out of the kitchen, 3 cookies in hand and one in his mouth. "Seriously, North? Could you not wait tell we got back?" Tiana was annoyed by now.

Jack, Aster and Sandy all laughed at North. Jack and Emma are Tiana and North's blood children, though they treat their brothers like they were related by blood just as much as them. "Sorry Ti~" North wrapped his free hand around her waist and brought her in, kissing her forehead. She sighed and shook her head, smiling softly.

"Let's just get going," she set Emma down and took her hand as all the boys nodded got their stuff ready to leave. All the boys walked out first, Tiana and Emma soon following. Tiana looked down at Emma, Emma looking back up at her. "Boys are so difficult Em's. We're being out numbered." Emma nodded her head, giggling.

Who would have known this would be the beginning of a huge and amazing adventure?

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


End file.
